No, He's a Pirate
by JJluvrs
Summary: there are not enough willelizabeth's out there. reallly romantic fic which starts right after the two kiss. if u don't like orlando bloom...don't read this (and can i ask also ask why). first fic so pleez be nice and R


No, He's a Pirate- JJluvrs- Romance- PG-13 elizabeth/will

A story about Will and Elizabeth starting from where they kissed-very, very romantic, almost verging on R but not (my conscience won't allow it...yet)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC (tear tear) but if I did I can tell you I wouldn't be here right now. Man, if I owned Orlando Bloom, you don't wanna know what I'd be doing with him (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge)

Chapter 1: The Kiss

"So this is the path you have chosen? After all, he is a blacksmith," Governor Swann informs his daughter.

"No," Elizabeth counters, "He's a pirate."

After staring at her stunning beauty throughout Jack Sparrow's adieus, Will framed Elizabeth's fragile face with a rough but gentle blacksmiths' hand and brought his face closer to hers as Elizabeth brought her face up to his.

When their lips met, it seemed as if fireworks were going off in both of their souls; they had wanted this for so long and now they could have each other. Will expressed his devout love for her as he passionately pushed his lips onto the only person he had ever loved. Elizabeth, having little experience in the area, let Will lead her in the kiss that these two would remember for eternity. She learned quickly as she, too, conveyed all the lust and love she had had for Will all these years into her kiss. Will gently stroked Elizabeth's face with his fingers as he gingerly licked Elizabeth's lips, pleading acceptance to the warm oblivion of her mouth. Elizabeth was more than willing as she also wanted to let her tongue passionately delve into her love's mouth. As she opened her mouth just wide enough to let his warm and gently-prodding tongue in, a small sigh escaped her lips into him, making him smile into the kiss. He explored the wondrous depths of her mouth first running his tongue over her tongue, quickly moving onto the straight rows of white teeth and tickling the roof of her mouth. She let her tongue do the same, taking all of him in for the first time. She tasted his mouth; she tasted Will and as she let her tongue explore, she couldn't help but wonder how she'd refrained herself from doing this all these years.

Finally, their tongues met in a fierce battle of passion, of need, of desire: of love. Entwining together in what they wished could last forever, they fought between their mouths, Elizabeth holding Will's hat in one hand, the other upon his face, pushing him closer. A small groan came from his throat since he had been waiting for this all his life and now he had what he wanted more than anything in the entire world: Elizabeth.

The two broke apart after quite a while, gasping for air but never breaking their gazes from one another. Elizabeth jumped up, hugging Will with her arms around his shoulders and he returned the gesture pulling her flush up against his body. As her overflowing cleavage made contact with his hard, warm, exposed chest, both of them couldn't help but quietly gasp at the wonderful and intimate connection.

"Oh, Will," she said, "I've been waiting for this day ever since we met. I don't know how I've gone this long without showing my deepest affections for you." She smiled afterwards, her lips reddened from the previous kiss.

With Elizabeth's arms still around his shoulders, his pulled her forehead to his with his hands, lightly brushing their lips together, making them both shiver with pleasure. As his dark eyes seem to pierce her soul, he said in a deep British accent, "My Elizabeth, I have wanted nothing more than for you to become mine ever since the day you rescued me. I went on this adventure to save you, to die for you, and now that I finally have you, no one and nothing can take you away from me...ever."

With that, he lead her into another shockingly passionate, lustful and knee-buckling kiss where for the next few minutes, Will and Elizabeth did nothing but ravage each other's mouths, stopping sporadically to gather air into their starving lungs.

Only when the sun was deep into the horizon did the two realize how late it was getting. Will, realizing that he might get in more trouble than he was already in, decided that he had better get Elizabeth back to the Governor's mansion.

"Elizabeth, my love, I'm sad to say that your father will have my head if I don't get you back home soon. He's already granted me clemency once and I do not expect him to do so again." Elizabeth simply smiled sweetly without showing any teeth and made googly (A/N: sp.?) eyes at Will, hoping he would let her stay with him only a little while longer.

"Don't you give me that look, Ms. Swann. I know what you're trying to do, you little seductress- you little she-devil! Oh God, how can I possibly resist you," he said smiling and chuckling at the same time.

Once again he pulled her into a heart-stopping kiss, both of them knowing it would be their last for the night. They both put all the passion they felt for one another into that kiss as the sun slowly set into the sky like a huge orange descending into a blanket of magenta, blue, purple and peach.

"Alright, alright. You're right, Will, I should be getting back. If someone should find us here who knows what would happen," Elizabeth said with a seductive smile on her face. She began to walk with him towards her home on the hill.

"After all, I have had a rather trying day. I've had to watch someone I care for get nearly hanged, watch you almost kill yourself, watch Jack almost kill himself- again- then I had to confess my love to you, and then we proceeded to energetically kiss for the next hour or so. My my, I'm surprised I haven't fainted from exhaustion," Elizabeth said with a smile playing about her lips.

Throughout Elizabeth's recount of day, Will couldn't help giving her a look of "you can't be serious that_ you_ had a trying day."

"Well, Ms. Elizabeth, if you insist on having such an exhausting day, how about considering the fact that I was the one who nearly got killed and the person who saved Jack, eh? What do you say to that, huh?" Will raised one eyebrow at the end of his question, his lips suppressing a chuckle by folding into a tiny smile.

"Well, Mr. Turner...erm, well, I'd say that you would've have to have been the bravest, most caring and trustworthy person I'd have ever met to do that for someone and I only hope that you'd do the same for me. Not to mention the fact that I have never seen anyone look finer and more handsome than you did today during your heroic deed. Perhaps we can keep the cape and big feathered hat for another time?"

Elizabeth seemed satisfied with herself as her eyes filled with desire when doting upon her last thought.

Will, who was now leading her towards her front step, hand in hand, stopped and turned to face her as he said, "Oh, Elizabeth, I would do so much more for you- you have no idea. As for the cape and hat request, I'm sure I can work something out."

He then smiled, grabbed his grand hat from her hand, placed it on his head and kissed Elizabeth good-bye. But once these two started kissing, there was no stop to it and before they knew it, Elizabeth was groaning with desire into Will's open mouth as the butler of the household opened the front door.

"Oh my, Miss Elizabeth!" he exclaimed.

Surprised and stunned, the couple broke apart, both of them blushing at being caught by someone. Will was about to step off the front stoop and disappear into the night when he turned around suddenly, caught Elizabeth by the wrist and asked "Will you be mine, my Elizabeth and see no one but me?"

"Forever and always," was Elizabeth's response and for fear of getting caught up in one other once again, Elizabeth quickly stroked his masculine hand and fled into the large house as the door was nicely shut in Will's face.

Will's face turned into a huge grin: Elizabeth was his and only his and he positively couldn't wait to court and eventually marry her (other thoughts were going through his head but they aren't entirely appropriate.) As he walked back to the blacksmith shop, where he lived, he couldn't help but have a small skip in his step.

Elizabeth couldn't get Will off her mind as she politely nibbled on her dinner with her father, who seemed more than a little distraught but nevertheless happy for his daughter. He could see the smile that was constantly upon her lips ever since Will returned her home and he could only hope that the two would only have a little summer fling. Could you imagine the Governor's daughter marrying a working-class blacksmith? The thought brought a slight grimace to the Governor's face.

Elizabeth broke the silence at the small dinner table, "Father, may I please go see Will tomorrow? Please, please, please?" She angelically smiled knowing that even if he said "no" she would go see him.

"Elizabeth, how could you possibly say something like that? You know that tomorrow in not only Sunday so we must go to church and the all-day luncheon party that follows. Next weekend, also, is the social ball at the Storkk's and you must be there with me (A/N: get it? Swann and Storkks? Hehehe- God, I'm so strange!)

"Oh Father, I beg of you not to make me to go yet _another _social affair! I'm getting rather tired of them. Truthfully, no one does anything besides gossip, drink wine, eat small samples of food and the girls dance so far away from the boys that you can't even see their faces!"

"Elizabeth, don't start with me. You know that you'll have to make an appearance as well as I do and there's no way that you can get out of this one. Plus, I've heard that the Storkk boy, oh, what's his name, John, I believe, has had his eye on you for quite some time. Our carriage will be leaving at 5:00 and no later. We'll be having tea at 3:00 and church ends at about 12:00 thereafter you'll have to have some lunch so I'd say you have little to no time with your dear William the entire day. Fancy that!"

Tears were beginning to well up in Elizabeth's eyes- her father was trying to keep her away from Will- the only man she ever had or ever will love. But Elizabeth had a plan.

"Father, how could you say that John Storrk has had his eye on me? Will and I are a couple and we are in love. As for attending the party, which you so selfishly demand of me, I will only go if I can bring Will as my suitor. Alright? No, wait. I don't have to ask if it's alright- I'll be at the ball, making an appearance but _you_ failed to mention with whom. Well, it seems I did learn something from that excursion of mine- that's exactly what Captain Barbossa said to Will when he dropped me off on the island with Jack. What do you know?"

A/N: Yayayay! 1st chappie is up! I'm so excited. Please review...pretty please...don't be 2 mean tho. thanx


End file.
